


Betrayed and Bleeding Out

by ParkstonFan



Category: The Following
Genre: Betrayal, Murder, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkstonFan/pseuds/ParkstonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never break someone's heart. Especially if they have the power to kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed and Bleeding Out

He thrusts the knife into my abdomen and I gasp in pain. 

"YOU BITCH!" 

He screams at me and stabs me twice. 

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" 

What did I do to deserve this? 

Why did I ever kiss him?

Why did I ever touch him?

Hug him?

Love him?

Fuck him?

He used to grab me by the hair and fuck me and I let him. 

Now he grabs me by the hair and throws me to the ground. 

He stomps on my neck. 

I think I heard a crack. 

The times when I grabbed him in my arms and sobbed about my past he consoled me. 

He LOVED me. 

Why did I leave him WHY???

I deserve this. 

The blood is pouring out of my stomach. 

I have scrapes and bruises adoring my neck. 

Hickeys cover the spots that don't have dirt rubbed on it. 

I regret everything. 

I regret calling you my only. 

My love. 

My life. 

My killer.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if I should make this a series or not.


End file.
